


Comforting Embrace

by Cuteintrovert



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Soft Sesshomaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuteintrovert/pseuds/Cuteintrovert
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru share a thoughtful conversation.
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Comforting Embrace

“Does it ever get better?” Inuyasha asked solemnly. 

“No. But perhaps with time little brother, your mind and heart will ease, and perhaps then you will stop seeing the ghosts of the past.” Sesshomaru replied softly. 

“I still them. I see them everywhere. It’s like...like they are walking with me, I can still see her... Ka-Kagome...I’m going crazy Sess.” 

Sesshomaru edged closer to his brother and wrapped his arm around the younger and rested his head on top of Inuyasha’s. 

“Hn. Just like you, I still her. I still see Rin.” Sesshomaru revealed. 

“Really?”

“Yes.” 

Inuyasha relaxed in his brother’s embrace and gazed out into the sunset. Maybe they will always carry the ones they love. They are perhaps memories, residual remnants of a past that is just too stubborn to let go. Or maybe the brothers are just too loyal to forget, either way it will be awhile until the ache of the past mends. 

“We have each other, right Sess?” Inuyasha asked almost nervously. 

“For all eternity and forever more.” 

Inuyasha smiled and Sesshomaru gazed into the sunset with him, both aware that things will be different and change will be a welcome beginning.


End file.
